Sisters To the End?
by Yakura285
Summary: Sami and Zakura lost their parents as children to "The Hunters". Keien has tried to keep Sami and Zakura safe. But... After 8 years, a dream merges into their mind and Keien must tell them the truth, it puts everyone in danger... Rated T for some language and maybe a bit or romance?


**SECOND FANFICTION! Lets start with the OC!**

**OC- Sami and Zakura Shizu (Shizu is a last name)**  
**  
Appearance for both is usually school uniform, I'll be saying what they are wearing most of the time if they aren't in uniform. For Natural Appearance, Sami has pinkish redish hair and has a highlight of pink or strands of pink hair in front. Zakura has purple hair and couple of strands of light purple hair. They both have dark gray eyes. Sami is shorter than Zakura. Zakura is as tall as Zero and Sami to Yuki. Or you guys could use the picture of this fanfiction. Zakura is the blue one, Dami the red/pink one. :3**

**Zakura was given a necklace from her father. Though she doesn't know the secrets behind it, she won't let it go since it was from her father. Sami was also given a necklace from her mother. She knows nothing of it as well but knows deep feelings are behind it. Zakura's necklace has the shape of the moon while Sami's necklace has the shape of a drop of blood. Zakura's necklace has little gems around her moon and Sami's necklace has rubies around her drop. **  
**Age- Will say during story,**  
**Gender-FEMALE**  
**EXTRA- They are related by sister. All Vampires and Werewolves have 1-10 special abilities... You will find out during **  
**That is all I gotta say for those who Imagine the scenes. Lol! :D Hope you enjoy! **  
**  
This is based on Vampire Knight and mostly OCxVampires (NOT KANAME), Kaname will most likely be KanamexYuki! Zero will probably be with an OC!**

**Okay so I'll be starting shoutouts by next chapter hopefully, just an FYI.  
I am having a poll for what Fanfiction I should upload next soon, so if you have an anime you watched that is up there and like. Please check that out. That's all for now.**

**Enjoy and please don't hesitate to tell me any mistakes in Reviews!**

* * *

**Narration**

Sami was playing tag with Zakura, chasing her though the court yard.  
Sami was only 8 and Zakura was 10. Had they not saw their parent's death coming.  
Sami finally tagged Zakura and when she turn around. Sami ran into Uncle Kaien's face. "EEK!" Zakura catches Sami in her arms, but she loses her balance and falls onto the hard cement..

Kaien weakly smiles. "Girls, I have news."

* * *

**In Kaien's Office..**

Sami slowly hits the floor. Sami would always have a weak heart for some reason.

Zakura keeps whispering to herself, "it isn't real it isn't real. This is all a dream!" She suddenly outbursts.

Kaname walks in with their parents in their hands. Zakura hits the floor as well with a stunned face.

"I thought you could put them through a proper death?" Kaname says. Kaien sets the girls onto the couch near the fireplace.

"This is horrible." Kaien sits in his chair. "The girls were always cheerful no matter what, but look at them.." Kaien looks worringly at the girls on the couch near the fire place. "This has never happened to the both of them.."

"Well... I know they won't be alone." Kaname explains softly.

"This will affect their life. I wonder if I'll be able to keep them safe from those hunters. I wish their parents were here still. I have no proper idea of their ideal of training." Kaien says.

"..." Kaname sharply looks at the girls.  
That is all the girls remember of that night...  
It all blacked out till then...

* * *

**8 YEARS LATER (THIS IS WHEN YUKI AND ZERO ARRIVES) Sami's Point of View**  
**(A lot of times I would switch from I and the person's name in POV mode)**

Sami was always the quiet type around strange people, but when she met them truely she would always be the loudest and noisiest friend they ever had. Or at least when she wanted too, one of her friends mentioned that about her, which was what made her the average talker.  
Sami walked to the Night Class. Carrying bags of blood tablets.

She shifted from side to side. Almost falling down, Ichijo quickly grabs her by the waist.

"Um..." She pulls herself up, she bows and blushes, "Thank you. And.." I give him the bags of blood tablets. "Here is your daily delivery" I smile and as I turn to leave, I jump back to find Aido behind me.

"Aww... Why can't we drink your blood?" Aido says making a cruel joke.  
I touch my neck and run off.

"How a easy frightening girl." Aido says softly.

I catch my breath as I leave the gate. I stand guard and sit down aganst the wall. I open up my books and start to do my homework.  
About an hour later, I see Zakura above me, watching me with a smile. "Hey sis" I smile and get up.

"Hi Sami!" She hugs me after I am finish packing up my books again.  
I nod after we let go and look at my watch. I stretch as I yawn, "Is it time already?"  
She nods as well, pointing at Yuki and Zero by the tree.

I see girls trying to climb over the gate. This happens everytime. But it ends up always the same.  
"HEY! GET OFF THE FENCE!" I shout and climb up easily, not even looking like I'm trying to balance. I grab the girls off and jump down the, about 10 feet tall, wall.

The girls squirm out of my hand, but they got really scared of hights.

I landed on my feet of course. I done this almost a million times. I have no idea why it seemed so easy. The gates started to open

"Step away! Make room!" Yuki shouts. Of course Zero stands there useless as ever until actually needed. Zakura once again is the Night Class escort..I seem to always help one of them when I could. I felt useless as Zero though.

I bow to the Night class. But I leave my hands out to shield them from the feet of the Day girls. I know, feet. I fell onto the floor after being pushed by the Day Class. I was helped up by Kaname shortly. I quickly push him away. I am not very fond of Kaname. I couldn't help but think of that night...

The night where I was so small, I saw Kaname holding the body of my mother and father. I couldn't remember much. But I remember their conversation. I just knew I had to be ready for anything since that night. I couldn't look weak in front of my mother. The lady who gave birth to me,

She defended me every night. She took out people who was holding knives to my throat. These people were "the hunters" the people were the people in charge of the normal hunters.

I have no idea why they were after my family. But all I know is I am safe at this place.  
I wish to find a place where Kaien can finally tell me the truth... I barely heard anything though it was all just a blur of that night.

Anyways back to the point where I pushed Kaname. He looked at me with his kind eyes. Though they were kind, I never trusted them. I feel like something about him. I touch my neck again and run towards Zakura to help her.

I left the duty, but I see girls making the "I love you" faces. I turn around to see Aido passing by. My hand naturally went into a fist. I have no idea why...

I quickly swipe my feet on the floor causing the girls to trip. I don't like girls acting this and Ichijo caught them.  
"Just cause they adore me, doesn't mean you have to hate on them" Aido says proving the jerk, but the girls don't care.

I turn to Zero. Time to help him. By chilling by the tree. Might even fall asleep.  
I don't notice the sweet look Ichijo gives me.

* * *

**Zakura's Point of View**  
It was a full moon tonight. I couldn't help but go outside. It was May, the first full moon I seen as being 18.  
I was in my purple hooded sweatshirt and jeans. I was such in a good mood on that cliff. Just bring my head out to feel the chilly air blow through my hair. I closed my eyes which brings me a vision.

The vision was blurry at first, but then becomes visual.  
I heard a baby cry but I look down to see it was me as a baby! I then see a wolf. I finally take the time to look around me, a den? The wolf had silver and grayish hair. On the side I see red and pink hair. Was it Sami? I try my hardest to turn around, but it was no use, it seemed like I was frozen. All I could do was look at the wolf. I soon notice the wolf's eyes. Warm dark gray eyes, it seemed familiar. I got a closer look at the wolf as well. It had something in her fur. Dad's Charm! I tried to say but I couldn't say aloud. I crawl to the wolf but as I reach for the necklace, the wolf turned into someone I know and then carried me up.

"DAD!" I SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS.

* * *

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Sami and Zakura wake up to find they are at the exact same spot eight years ago. But they woke up to scream out the words.

"Mom!" Sami screams "Dad!" Zakura screams.

Kaien looks at them sharply, thinking he knew he would regret this, he put a photo in the girls' lap.

This picture showed a red haired woman, whom is Zakura and Sami's mom. Then a man whom is Zakura and Sami's dad.  
Then Kaien puts another picture. A woman who is like thier mother but with fangs and dark wings. The spot where dad was was replaced by a wolf. But it was a whole another background.  
The first picture had a cherry blossom tree in the back. In the second picture there is a dark scenery.  
"What is this?" Zakura says softly, remembering the wolf from her vision.  
"Yea who?" Sami had seen this woman in her vision.  
"It is your mother and father." Kaien says firmly.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! I am still working on it. Unlike my other fanficiton, this one I am having trouble with writing.  
Until next time peeps!**


End file.
